


立法者与甜粽子

by Triglav



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Metaphors
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: “首先，”立法者说，“要消灭甜粽子。”





	立法者与甜粽子

“首先，”立法者说，“要消灭甜粽子。”

“这可不行！”台下便有人抗议了，“我虽然不吃甜粽子，我们这个省的都不吃甜粽子……但是北边总有人是吃的吧？消灭了甜粽子，端午节他们吃什么？”  
“退一万步讲，甜粽子又有何辜呢？”另一个声音附和道，“仅仅是因为加了豆沙与蜜糖，而非肉条和盐巴，便要抹杀它们，这么做有什么好处？制作甜粽子的厂家该怎么办？如果那些老字号的店铺倒闭了，要那些手艺人去喝西北风吗？”  
“闭嘴，就你们话多。”立法者说。  
台下嘈嘈切切，显然分外不满。列席者众，不管他们是爱吃甜粽子还是咸粽子，此时都在七嘴八舌发表意见。这个说，甜粽子的存在有其必然，须要顺应天理；那个说，他们家咸粽子就喜欢跟甜粽子待一起，前一天买回来，当天晚上就私定终身，甜粽子被消灭了，咸粽子肯定要跟着殉情；又有人说，消灭甜粽子有何法律依据，甜粽子一不杀人二不放火三不教唆犯罪，立法者突然决定消灭天下所有甜粽子，无非其本人看甜粽子不爽，公器私用、公报私仇，其心可诛。在座的百分之九十六七都是咸粽党，但这不妨碍他们集体觉得立法者脑子被枪开过，这会儿便当着立法者的面，你一句我一句地讲他的坏话，现场人声鼎沸，一片欢乐海洋。  
这其中，自然也有一部分人对甜粽子深恶痛绝、觉得甜粽子活命与否实在事不关己，但碍于旁人纷纷义愤填膺，也不好表现出无动于衷的神情来，便嗯啊唔哦地应和着，时不时偷眼瞧瞧台上立法者的脸色。  
“都给我闭嘴！”立法者扯着嗓子大喊，话筒发出一声百转千回的尖叫，盖过台下声浪：“自今日起，撤除一切甜粽子的生产线，糯米粽中严禁加糖、严禁加豆沙，决不允许任何甜粽子出现在市面上！食用甜粽子者，视其情节严重程度，处以罚款及刑事拘留，擅自制造及贩售甜粽子者，最高可判处二十年有期徒刑！以上条款即刻起生效，请公民们踊跃举报违法行为，散会！”

大波民众撤离会场。  
“神经病吧？”与会公民交头接耳，“他以为他谁啊？”  
“大概是哪个爱吃甜粽子的好汉给他戴了绿帽吧。”有人一针见血。  
“他刚说了’首先’，’首先，要消灭甜粽子’。会不会还有’其次’和’再次’？”有人惴惴不安。  
“我们家就算是做咸粽子，也会在里面加一两勺糖，这他娘的也不行吗？”有人出口成脏。  
“全国爱吃甜粽子的人少说几千万，他还真能立法禁售甜粽子？这么做要多少拨款？市面上已有的甜粽子在哪里销毁？他亲戚爱吃甜粽子的话要不要也关进去？立法者能不能控控自己脑子里的水？”有人嗤之以鼻。

“你们有没有想过，凭什么立法者一句话就能决定全国的甜粽子的去留？没有人监督他吗？没有人弹劾他吗？他的权柄难道没有制约吗？”一个学生模样的人问道。跟他一起往外走的人们不约而同地无视了他，他们的目光扫过他，却不作停留；他们仍在跟彼此说话，信誓旦旦、指桑骂槐、诅咒立法者上大号找不到手纸生儿子先天无肛；但他们似乎没有一个人能听见那学生说的话。  
学生张口结舌，驻足在原地，过了一会儿，便再没有人看见他了。  
也再没有人想过他提出的问题，再没有人去为那问题寻找回答。

第二天，举全国之力的“灭甜粽”运动便开始了，其声势直逼数十年前消灭四害土法炼钢大放卫星。从国际空间站的观察窗望下去，不仅能看到长城[1]，大概还能看见大批量的甜粽倾倒入海时形成的白色浪潮，宛如一百万只精卫正衔石填海。立法者的卫队武装到牙齿，穿上防暴服端起半自动步枪执行任务。他们查封一切制作并包装甜粽的厂房，从写字楼中搜出成堆账册，收缴每一块形迹可疑的电脑硬盘，将厂家的负责人们拉回局子里审；地方官和税务工作者们收到上头派发的红头文件，紧跟着切断原料供货商与制作甜粽的食品公司的联系，豆沙只能用来做豆沙包，做咸粽的生产线严禁订购白砂糖，红豆绿豆也统统别想，还有什么别的原材料？哦，蛋黄只能弄咸味的，紫薯啊蜜枣啊蜂蜜啊桂花啊，这些甜味食材决不能和糯米箬叶混到一起去；居委会大妈在小区里挨家挨户敲锣打鼓，还有没有甜粽子了啊？收缴甜粽子啊——三天内上交到物业办公室啊——记得带好身份证暂住证户口本去登记啊——  
一地鸡毛。  
公告栏里贴了新通知，逐字逐句强调重申《反甜粽法》要义，一二三四、白纸黑字，“踊跃举报”四字标红，下附热线电话、市长信箱。新闻联播上杀鸡儆猴了几个食品公司的董事长，尽管他们在《反甜粽法》颁布后第一时间便撤销了甜粽子的生产线，但此前的违法行为毕竟也是违法，他们的被捕算不得冤枉。又听说有人没看新闻，拿豆沙和甜糯米包了粽子让小孩带去学校当点心吃，结果父母被抓、小孩送到了福利院，好像谁家都有这么一个“我同学的邻居的七舅姥爷的三外甥女的堂妹的男友的同事”不幸中招，一时间人人自危。  
毕竟一日不吃甜粽子不会死，一年不吃甜粽子也不会死，一辈子不吃甜粽子大概还是不会死。法不容情，既然不做这件事也不会死，做了反而要家财散尽锒铛入狱，那有基本智商的人自然都知道“不做”才是正确选择。

但是人们仍旧怀念甜粽子、仍旧喜欢甜粽子。带甜粽子去学校在课间吃的小孩全家都被捕了，举报她和她父母的不是看她不顺眼的同学，就是嫌自己年终奖太少的班主任或者任课老师——由此可见，在公共场合吃甜粽子的人显然是活得腻味，被捕要怪他们太不谨慎。  
那么，我们关起门来，偷偷在家做甜粽子、吃甜粽子，吃完漱口、毁尸灭迹，不跟任何人讲，总可以了吧？  
不行。  
立法者的意志是绝对的，粽子不能是甜的，甜粽子不能继续存在，必须消灭所有的甜粽子。  
你所能想到的一切与“粽子”有关的食材——包括粽叶与捆线——在《反甜粽法》出台后的一个月便成为管制商品，糯米、豆沙、红豆、蜜饯、芋头、紫薯、蜂蜜、白糖……购买这些物品必须实名登记，天网系统布置得快速且全面，超市与菜场百分之百联网，与户籍系统无缝对接。这家的老丈人买了鸡蛋、女婿买了白糖，是不是计划做甜的蛋黄粽？且让立法者卫队来你家喝个茶……哦原来是要用电饭煲做蛋糕啊？早说嘛，成品让我看看，是的，必须拍照留档，掏出卷尺来量好电饭煲的长宽高并计算体积，跟采购的量和剩余的量相互核对……各位配合一下工作，大家都是遵纪守法好公民嘛，相互理解哈——

甜粽子便这样从普罗大众的餐桌上销声匿迹了。它的脚步渐渐远去，无人挽留。  
因为他们不敢挽留，挽留的结果是身陷囹圄、是妻离子散、是被人从背后捅刀。  
但是，人们仍旧怀念甜粽子，仍旧喜欢甜粽子。  
甚至原本只吃咸粽子的那些人，也逐渐开始感怀甜粽子的好。他们还是不喜欢甜粽子、不想吃甜粽子，可是有甜粽子在，便总有食物能跟咸粽子打擂台，现在甜粽子走了，端午节的甜咸粽子之争又该何去何从？立法者已经禁绝了甜粽子，那么是否会有一天，报纸上出现豆腐干大小的那么一条消息，宣告咸粽子从今天开始即属非法、和甜粽子同等待遇？  
他们不敢想象这样的未来。

在甜粽子成为违禁物的当下，有逮着谁做/吃甜粽子就举报谁的人渣，自然也有推陈出新寻找漏洞试图非法制作并享用甜粽子的叛逆者。他们有些是高中生，有些一起办了诗社，有些晚上在酒吧嘶吼死亡金属并砸琴，有些干脆就是立法者卫队的成员、工作时间对甜粽同好睁只眼闭只眼。一个人买齐全甜粽子的材料是不可能的，假身份证也早几百年成为了老黄历，甜粽同好们便在一切可能的场合眉来眼去、暗送秋波，其效果相当于十几年前想要约炮的农民工在公厕墙上写下手机号码和QQ号。甲借口要做汤圆买来糯米，乙在离家六站地的超市买到巧克力酱，丙下班去菜市场带回芒果和菠萝……“甜粽子”三个字显然是不能再说了，得想个词取代，比如“煲猪肉”或者“溜冰”，网络时代来临前谁知道你们是要吸毒啊，就这样——“嘿，老丁，今晚吃糖不？”  
老丁便去甲家和甲乙丙一道“吃糖”了。巧克力酱裹了菠萝丁和芒果丁，塞进用蜂蜜水煮的糯米里。味道奇诡，离当年市售的豆沙粽差了三千里地，甲乙丙丁吃得泪流满面。

好不容易做出来的土法甜粽子难吃无比，人们只得用文艺作品寄托哀思。  
网络连载的美食文动辄写到主角一屉甜粽蒸得皇帝王爷将军夫人食指大动，民谣歌手不顾韵脚在新专辑里放声高唱甜粽暖心更暖胃，手工文具作坊制作“半个粽子”系列的背包挂件与书签，剖面露出豆沙馅或者紫薯馅，年轻人口耳相传，偷偷摸摸地买。

可是立法者对甜粽子是此恨绵绵无绝期，甜粽爱好者抱着吸毒贩毒的决心地下活动，立法者还是不满足。  
《反甜粽法》颁布后五个月，立法者加入新条款：严禁在任何情况下，以任何形式提到“甜粽子”。“甜”字不能与“粽子”二字相连接，这是国法。  
人们再也没法在市面上买到糯米和粽叶了，只有国营饭店出售咸粽子，大家好像都不太喜欢。  
说出“甜粽子”这个词的人遭到逮捕，在社交媒体上发出“甜粽子”三个字的账号被禁言，账号的拥有者紧随其后神秘失踪；甜粽子是错误的、不应当存在的、违背天理的，粽子的甜即是原罪。  
但是立法者就一定正确吗？即使原本在这个国家，绝大多数的人都喜欢吃咸粽子，难道少数派的甜粽子就不能拥有它的一席之地吗？还有许多人记得在前一次公民大会神秘消失的学生和他提出的问题，他们不敢跟他一样去开口问，却默默把那些问题记在心底。  
一味的压迫终究是会遭到反噬的，那反噬默不作声、了无痕迹，如同搏击俱乐部的第一条规则和第二条，you do not talk about it。现在，全国的人都在做甜粽子、吃甜粽子，买不到糯米，就用别的粉类和面类材料代替；买不到白糖，就委托住在南方的朋友在乡村找小作坊提炼蔗糖；没有粽叶，年轻的父母带着孩子开车去郊区的湖边折芦苇……他们的不平与愤怒静默无声，做与吃甜粽子就是他们最强烈的抗争。“甜”与“粽子”不能相连接，那他们便让它们彼此断裂，传单的正面写“甜”背面写“粽子”，在一个天气晴好的午后飘洒于各大城市的街头。数小时内，散发传单的大学生们纷纷被捕，第二天，新一批大学生们带着新的传单走上街头。新一批的传单上一字未写、完全空白，但所有人都知道那传单要表达什么[2]，大学生们被立法者卫队的警棍击倒在地时大声喊出的“甜粽子”又是为了什么。语言可以成为桎梏，也可以成为武器，当笔握在革命者手中时，便成为了刀。

立法者暴怒了。  
他宣布，消灭一切吃甜粽子的人。

起初，没有人相信这是真的。直到立法者卫队开了枪。  
“是谁给了他罔顾人命的权力？”  
“吃甜粽子的人没有杀人、没有放火、没有教唆犯罪，他们没有伤害任何人，为什么要杀死他们？”  
“法西斯！魔鬼！”  
后来，在绝对的暴力面前，这些悲鸣也如同燃尽的火柴，毫无意义地熄灭了。

“你喜欢吃甜粽子吗？”卫队成员问。  
“不喜欢。”中年男人麻木地回答。  
“在你的面前放着一碟甜粽子与一碟咸粽子，你选择哪一个？”  
“咸粽子。”  
“饿你三十天，你可以选择吃一枚甜粽子，或者什么都不吃，你选择哪一个？”  
“什么都不吃。”  
“恭喜你，你可以走了。”

甜粽子和吃甜粽子的人都被消灭了，这是立法者的胜利。  
也许，在这个国家，仍然有人喜欢吃甜粽子，仍然有人——不管他们本来喜欢的是甜粽子还是咸粽子——一有机会就会做甜粽子，这些人或者被人举报然后消失，或者提心吊胆度过一生，但至少，他们都是勇敢的。  
而更多的人，一辈子都不会去吃甜粽子，一辈子都不会说出“甜粽子”这三个字，他们觉得因为甜粽子而死的人是愚蠢的，毕竟一日不吃甜粽子不会死，一辈子不吃甜粽子也不会死，只要不吃甜粽子就好了，为什么要因为这么傻逼的一个理由而去死呢？即使你喜欢吃甜粽子，也大可以装作自己生来就只吃咸粽子嘛，不听、不看、不说、必要的时候撒谎、骗过自己也骗过别人，多简单的事啊。  
那些因甜粽子而死的人，实在是太蠢了。

立法者又开了一次公民大会。  
这一次，他说：  
“现在，来消灭咸豆花吧。”

全世界都爱甜豆花，全世界都爱咸粽子。  
全世界都爱立法者。  
立法者爱全世界。

FIN

[1]假的  
[2]来自一个苏联笑话

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2018年4月，似乎是因为简体中文网络的耽美元素受到限制。满腔愤慨，一气呵成。


End file.
